Shadows of the Past
by Gaarafan12
Summary: Around a year has past since the defeat of Aizen and Soul Society is enjoying its first long period of peace since his betrayal. But Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya is still haunted by the events of that battle. Now that he and Lieutenant Momo Hinamori are finally together, they must both overcome their fears if they want to move on together. Rated M just to be safe during the fights.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I published this story a while back, but it didn't seem to satisfy how I wanted it told, if that makes sense. So I started over. Couple of things to remember before we get started:

~There are several differences in this story from the canon

~ **There will be spoilers from the anime and manga!**

~I don't own bleach or its characters in any way

* * *

Shadows of the Past

Chapter 1

For once in his life paperwork was the last thing on his mind, despite the ever growing pile that came along with this time of year Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya couldn't bring himself to gather enough thoughts to complete even a single form.

"Gah…" Sighing he looked over at his Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto who was engaging herself in her favorite work activity, avoiding work. Currently, she seemed to be day dreaming, moving her pen around in whimsical circles. Rolling his eyes he ran his hands through his short white hair, the motion reminded him even more of her… surrendering he rose from the desk and moved towards the door.

Rangiku straightened hopefully at his actions, ready to be done for the day.

"Finish filing all the new squad members paperwork then you may go." He said with finality.

"Aw come on Taichou! There's so many of them! I don't understand why so many of the new recruits applied to join our squad anyway!" She pouted.

Before he could retaliate, his third seat Caide Yakamei entered the large office holding up a completed pile of papers.

"Well we know it's not cause they like you!" Caide laughed at his own remark before cutting off his now furious superior, "I'm pretty sure it's cause our squad gets so many larger missions to the world of the living, not just hollow duty… Anyway, my team is back obviously and here's the paperwork sir. "

Caide could be pretty outspoken sometimes, but only when away from his subordinates. He loved to poke fun at Rangiku and was almost as good at it as Ichimariu… but despite his uncaring airs when around friends, Caide was one of his most loyal and trustworthy men.

"Thank you Caide, I trust everything went smoothly." He knew it had, otherwise Caide would have let him know immediately.

"Yes sir! I see you two have your hands full with all the new applications."

"Yeah! There's so many of them it's horrible! And now Taichou's ditching me and I have to finish alone!" She pouted again.

"Oi, maybe if you complained less you'd finish before me!" He rebuked.

"What do you mean? You're not even done, look at all those papers! Why can't I take a break too?"

"Because, Rangiku…" He mustered every ounce of his patience as he began, "Those are all forms that don't need to be completed until next week, I have all my paperwork completed for the next three days!"

Caide almost died of laughter at the look of pure disbelief that was on his lieutenant's face. "That's just like our captain! Always a mile ahead of the rest of us!" He had moved to lounge on one of the couches now, which made Rangiku scowl in jealousy. "But really it's not like you to take off and leave early, everything alright Taichou?"

Rangiku straightened again, finding truth in Caide's words. It wasn't like him to take off and leave early, even if he had nothing to do, if for no other reason than to make sure she did all her work. She craved an explanation and hoped for some gossip to spread tonight about why her captain had left early.

He sighed again, "Yeah, just want to get in some training."

Caide knew his captain very well and could sense there was more to the story just as Rangiku could, but didn't press it any farther. "Sounds good, although, I always find that it's good to seek new perspectives when I have a lot on my mind…" He said leadingly.

Rangiku rolled her eyes dramatically, irritated Caide hadn't pressed further to figure out what was up. "And when was the last time you had a lot on your mind pft!" She scoffed.

Caide sat up and argued as he left the office, "Don't forget to finish all those files Rangiku!" He yelled back as he shut the door behind him.

He walked down the courtyard of his squad giving acknowledging nods to those that stopped to respectfully salute or bow to him. Not sure where he was heading he thought about Caide's advice… He sighed and altered his direction to head towards his old squad's grounds. If there was anyone he thought talking to could get his mind off her it was his former captain and mentor 13th division Captain Ukitake.

* * *

Momo Hinamori was just as distracted, nearing the end of her mission to the world of the living she was looking forward to returning home. She and her captain Shinji Hirako had been sent to world of the living with the purpose of reaching an agreement with the visoreds concerning whether soul society could count on their assistance regularly on large missions in the real world. Several of the visoreds still harbored very hard feelings against their old home for past events and hadn't wanted anything to do with them. Naturally, her captain being a visored himself was sent to negotiate.

After finally convincing his friends to agree and help when called upon, she and her captain left the old warehouse where the visoreds met for the last time. They shunpo'd through the sky towards Urahara's shop and the second, more difficult part of their mission. The captain commander had ordered a permanent gate from soul society to the shop, finally accepting that Ichigo Kurosaki was a permanent asset and part of the shinigami forces. This part had taken up most of their time as they oversaw and helped with the construction of the gate. She had been vital to the mission being an expert of kido she was charged with setting up permanent barriers around the shop and more importantly the gate to guard it against misuse.

Luckily her part of the mission was nearing completion as well, and as soon as it was they would be clear to return home. They made their way back to the shop in silence, which was totally normal for them. She knew her captain trusted her but was still worried about her stability and condition having experience betrayal by Aizen himself.

She shuttered at the thought of his name, she _hated_ thinking of him and shoved the thought out of her mind as quickly as it had entered. She mentally scolded herself, reminded that she had promised not to give another moment of her life to him, even if just through a thought.

"Hinamomori, I'll leave you to your work, I trust you'll be finishing up sometime tonight so we'll be leaving in the morning." Her captain spoke just as they landed in front of the shop.

"Hai! I should be able to complete the final barrier very soon so we may leave tonight if you wish."

"Nah, no reason to end the vacation early! Haha we don't officially have to be back till tomorrow for the ceremony anyway. Finish up then enjoy the night."

She put up the best fake smile she could at his reply and nodded as he turned away, no doubt to go find Ichigo or spend his last night with the visoreds.

In truth, she was extremely anxious to get back to soul society, her nightmares were getting worse just like they always did when she was away from him… She did her best to hide the darkening circles under her eyes, but the ever observant Yoruichi hadn't missed them when she showed up suddenly a couple of days ago.

Her optimistic attitude forced the fake smile into a sincere one as she headed inside to the basement eager to finish her task.

"Welcome back lieutenant! Did your meeting prove more successful today?" The mysterious shop keeper smiled behind the fan he always carried in a way that led her to belief he already knew the answer.

"Yes! Everything got worked out, although I don't think Hiyori was very happy about it…"

"Well if you ever see Hiyori happy about anything let us know we'll have to throw a party!" He laughed along with her at the thought.

"I should really get back to my work now, were you able to get the gate stable enough for me to set up the last barrier?"

"Ah so soon Hinamori? I suspect you may not enjoy my company you are so eager to leave!" She began to apologize and protest but the sudden appearance and voice of Yoruichi stopped her.

"Yes, she just can't wait to get home to her lover…" Hinamori blushed profusely.

"N…No! Shiro-chan and I aren't like that! You know that Yoruichi!" Both the former shinigami laughed at her flustered expression.

"Now Yoruichi, let the poor girl be, you'll give her a heart attack like that! Well I believe I have places to be, so I bid you both farewell!" He said as he headed to the door. Hinamori also turned to leave for her work but was surprised by the words that followed her.

"Hinamori… make sure you go see him the moment you get back. Judging by what you wake up screaming at night he's the only thing that's gonna get rid of those nightmares." She blushed again, but this time with a small smile.

"Hai, I'll do that, thanks Yoruichi-san." The older woman smirked.

"No problem, beautiful girls of our caliber need our beauty sleep." She winked before turning to follow Urahara. She greatly respected the former captain and her normal smile returned at her words. She hopped into the basement and made her way over to the new gate taking her usual seat facing it to finish her work.

One more day, she thought.

* * *

He found his former captain seated outside his office under a shaded porch in the middle of his personal garden. He wasn't one to put much stock in such things but he had always found Captain Ukitake's garden a place of pure beauty. The flowering trees were in full blossom, blanketing the soft grass with petals, the small brook that lead to his koi pond trickled along the rocks giving the place a natural music all its own. He had spent a lot of time here when in regular forces, since he was deemed a prodigy, his captain had helped him personally learn how to control his advanced power, this is where he had been taught to meditate and train mentally with Hyourinmaru. He remembered sitting here for hours with his mentor in complete silence learning…

The older captain was alone drinking tea as he often did and no doubt was aware of his presence long before he spoke.

"Hello captain, it's wonderful to see you out enjoying the day instead of burying yourself in paperwork!" This man knew him better than most and had experience with his overbearing work ethic.

"Yes, there has been so much more to do in preparation of the graduation tomorrow." He answered as he sat down across from the man.

"I've heard your squad has received an enormous amount of applications, I'm sure it will be a busy week sorting through them all."

"Hmm" He mused lost in though. It was always a big ordeal this time of year, it wasn't that long ago that he was on the other side of the chaos. Every spring, those who have proven themselves in the shinigami academy as ready to enter the regular troops, go through a month of rigorous testing and difficult tests. Those that pass are informed as such and send in applications to the squad they wish to join, that is not to say that they will be accepted though.

Once the captains sort through all of the papers, they chose those they believe will best fit in and benefit their own squad they send off the acceptance and declining papers to the academy and those that are rejected are place with other squads. Finally at the end of the month a huge ceremony is given and after a few days each graduate is informed which squad they are joining. The following weekend is filled with the overjoyed partying of triumphant applicants, and the wallowing of those that were placed undesirably.

He had already chosen his graduates, thirty two in all, and had left Rangiku to set up personel files for each of them. He could only hope it would get done…

As he thought he noticed the knowing expression on the kind man's face, he was waiting for him to talk about whatever was on his mind knowing full well the young captain wouldn't come over for tea for no reason. He mentally scolded himself, this man had help him grow so much and honestly he enjoyed speaking to him, he should make it a point to visit more often.

He wanted to speak to him about what was on his mind but suddenly it felt childish, and despite growing well beyond his former height and gaining more muscle in the past year he hated the thought of his fellow captains thinking of him as inferior much less childish… He instead brought up a more buried burden he was harboring, one he needed to deal with, and trusted no else with the insecurity.

"Sir, I still must gain better control… if I am to get stronger, and I don't know how. Hyourinmaru and I train everyday but I still can't seem to overcome my weaknesses."

The man searched his former student's eyes as he spoke, considering the hidden meanings behind them before he spoke. "Weaknesses are also part of our power, learning to defend them and grow despite them is how one achieves true strength. It is not an easy trial to overcome but you are young, and you learn quicker than anyone I have ever taught do not forget that. This isn't something I can teach you, it will come over time."

He let out a sharp sigh, that wasn't the answer he wanted to hear. "I can't wait, how am I to lead when I cannot even control my own weaknesses?" He put his hand to his head and rubbed is temple in slow circles thinking.

"Toshiro," Ukitake was one of the few people he allowed to refer to him in an informal manner, "You have proven yourself as an exceptional leader, beyond that of anyone's expectations, in some of the most difficult times Soul Society has seen in a millennia. You know this, so tell me, what is the real reason you want to get stronger?"

He stopped rubbing his head and looked up at the captain's kind but pressing expression. Something about his mentor made him want to open up and reveal his deepest pains, perhaps it was because he knew the man truly wished to help or perhaps it was because he truly longed to speak to someone about them…

"Sir, if I am not strong enough to even protect those I love most, what does everything I've accomplished even matter. None of it, not the title of captain, or holding the strongest sword of its kind amounts to anything if at the end of it all, I'm not able to stop those who threaten them. I feel that if I cannot get stronger I will lose them. It makes me feel uncertain if I am worthy of my seat."

Though the man's smile had faded in thought, his expression remained kind. At first he regretted his words, but then decided if anyone could help him through this, it was Ukitake.

"Do you know what I believe separates a good captain from a truly powerful one?" The man said calmly between sips of tea. He didn't wait for an answer the question. "One who fights for another; You possess that strength captain, but you have yet to embrace it."

"I have always fought for her, she's the very reason I became a shinigami." There was no reason to pretend they weren't talking about Hinamori, and he felt comfortable being honest with Ukitake.

"Yes, but how are you to learn new strengths if you study only your past? None of us can weigh our strength in perspective to Aizens, we would all fall short because his power was not his own. It took the efforts and sacrifices of many to defeat him. I am truly sorry you and young Hinamori were targeted time and again by his deceptions. You should not have had to bear that burden. If you are to grow stronger you must work for the future, not to make up for the past. You cannot truly achieve strength from that desire to protect until you move on and focus yourself in the present."

He was surprised at his mentor's words, there was some truth in them, but how could he forget something like that? Not only had he failed to protect her, he had actually been so weak he was controlled and almost killed her…

"I'm sorry sir, but my failures are too great to be so easily disregarded. I cannot stop until I'm strong enough that it will never happen again."

"Ah I understand, as I said this is not something I can teach you, it is a journey you will have to travel with her and overcome together. But just remember Toshiro, she bears a burden just as great as yours from that day."

He refocused on the man at this, how could she bear a burden from that day? Noticing his perplexed expression he elaborated.

"Hinamori was deceived from the very beginning, but on that day she was used to hurt you in the deepest way that can never be repaired. She could not have escaped it but she still carries the guilt just as you do."

"That's ridiculous, Aizen is to blame for everything, she had nothing to do with it." This discussion was beginning to anger him, just as any thought of that man did.

"Exactly, so why do you blame yourself so?" He had caught him, the man calmly sipped his tea again with a hint of a smile after his point was made. "Speaking of the young lieutenant I trust you are both enjoying your new relationship?" The smile on his face widened and a childish look of mischief replaced the serious tone of their discussion. He and Hinamori's growing relationship was fairly common knowledge especially among the ever observant captains.

"Ah when speaking of matters of the heart there is no better than I to help." The singsongy voice of the 8th captain Shunsui Kyoraku suddenly interrupted. He rolled his eyes as the captain sat down next to him and poured himself some tea. "Tell us Toshiro have you won the heart of the fair Hinamori yet? You must act fast a woman like that doesn't stay alone for long."

"She's not alone, but that's none of your business…" He replied rolling his eyes.

"Ah so you're not hiding it anymore, that's good. Do you have any plans to take it further?" Ukitake beamed putting down his tea.

"F…Further? Wha…"

"Ah yes! It's been so long since Soul Society has had a wedding!" The large captain mused.

"Wait what? Shinigami don't get married." He couldn't believe they were talking about this.

"Well of course they do, sure marriage is usually reserved for political reasons among the nobles, but Byakuya was an exception." Ukitake smiled at the memory.

"Don't let him catch you talking about it though… sore subject…" The bitter tone in his voice could only mean he had learned from personal experience.

"But he was a noble, I've never heard of regular person getting married in Soul Society before."

" Well that's only because most are so much older than you by the time they've secured high seats and can settle into some sort of norm. Until then everything's too hectic with running back and forth constantly from hallow assignments months at a time to really build a relationship! But you and young Hinamori…"

"Ok this is ridiculous…" He was ready to run and was desperately looking for an excuse to leave.

"Oh do you not want to show all her other admirers prove of your love? Until then they won't give up on her…"

"I have no reason to worry…"

"Ah you trust her explicitly?"

"Of course."

"But do you trust all those men too?"

"Oh Shunsui no need to worry the boy." Ukitake chuckled.

"That's it, I have work to get done." He grumbled leaving his seat.

"Don't forget to get her a ring!" Shunsui called after him as he walked away. He wasn't certain but it seemed like between his frustrations and slight embarrassment from the turn of their conversation his reiatsu had dropped the temperature several degrees. Those two… separate some of the wisest and powerful shinigami ever, together they were really just two gossips who loved to get a good story.

* * *

_The cool spring breeze was playing with her hair as she sat at the top of the hill waiting for him. Nothing could describe the view of the sunset she was witnessing, this sight was one that she and Toshiro had loved since they were children and she hoped he would arrive soon and get to see it. She noticed something then out of the corner of her eye, it was him walking casually towards her across the field. He was smiling, an expression reserved only for her and that made it all that more meaningful. Seeing him smile instinctively brought a smile to her face and all of her fears and worries melted. There was nowhere she would rather be other than perhaps in his arms._

_Her entire world changed in an instant, as the sunset faded she saw the faintest reflection of the last bit of sun gleaming on a drawn blade, then she felt his reiatsu… then Toshiro's as well. She drew Tobiume and ran for them. Aizen was attacking and Toshiro was struggling to find an opportunity to call his bankai, perhaps she could cause enough of a distraction to give him time… But dread overcame her when her former captain turned to her with the most mocking smile, he began to close the distance between them charging after her._

"_MOMO NO!" Toshiro followed using faster shunpo than she had ever seen. But with another taunting smile, Aizen turned plunged his sword into the pursuing Toshiro, killing his true target. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe, all she could do was stare in horror as the man she loved dropped his sword and gasped for air that wouldn't come. If that wasn't enough, Aizen rotated the sword causing the most sickening noise of cracking bone and tearing flesh, all accompanied with gasps of pain from his victim. _

"_Momo… run…" With his dying breath he begged her to flee just before Aizen quickly withdrew the sword and swung down once again ending his life. _

"Toshiro!" She awoke, once again covered in a mixture of sweat and tears, she couldn't bear it she needed to see him so bad. Part of her thought she was pathetic, not being able to handle even the length of a mission without seeing him, but another part didn't care. She loved him after all and she wouldn't trade that love for any price especially sleep.

She sighed and rose from her bed taking down the kido barrier she had started putting up to dull her inevitable screams. After showering she met the rest of the waking household for breakfast, quickly distracting herself in conversations with the visiting Orihime whom she had befriended.

"So you're definitely leaving today?"

"Yes, I finished my work late last night and we have to get back so we can take part in the graduation tonight."

"That sounds so important, how exciting! Our graduation's here are so boring…" The girl's eyes were alight with wonder at the thought.

She giggled at the girls expression, "Hai! It's usually very formal, but the weekend afterward is all a big party!" As they gushed about the extravagant parties and what she should wear her captain finally appeared.

"Hinamori we should be off, we still have to finish all our applications today before the ceremony."

"Mou… I had forgotten about that…" There would be so much to do, thankfully she was very efficient at paperwork as was her captain and they usually got things done very quickly when they needed too. But that meant she wasn't going to be able to see Toshiro when she got back. "Yes we better leave." After saying goodbye to everyone the group moved into the basement, this new gate would prove extremely handy and they were the first to use it.

"Once you get through if you experience any memory loss let me know!" Urahara called just as they were about to walk in.

"What the hell…" Shinji said with a step away.

"Oh I'm just kidding… but if you did happen to have memory loss it would be good to tell me." He replied with a devious smile.

She looked to her captain who rolled his eyes and looked back at the gate, "Alright let's go Hinamori." "Hai!"

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'm not real good at this but enjoy coming up with the stories, all reviews are soooo appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Shadows of the Past

Chapter II

To her somewhat surprise and overall relief, they passed through the new gate with no trouble. Walking into the familiar atmosphere of home was a breath of much needed fresh air. The spirit particles that made up everything around them rejuvenated her, bringing her back to life. Naturally, a permanent gate directly connected to the human world couldn't be placed in the heart of Seireitei, so they were currently standing just outside the brilliant white walls of the city. She and her captain walked casually up to the enormous gate and announced their presence.

With their symbols of power in plain sight, as well as the fact that they were expected, the gate was raised immediately. The massive giant lifted the gate above his head granting them entrance, the guards inside the gate stood at attention offering formal greetings and welcomes as they entered.

"Thank you Jidanbo!" She called up to the giant patting his massive leg in thanks. She knew despite his very intimidating appearance the gate guardian was a big softy and she could see the visible blush come over his face at her thanks.

"No problem Hinamori-san, welcome home."

Her brief moment of calm was quickly brought to a halt though as the third seat from their division approached looking quite stressed.

"Welcome home," he started with a formal bow before matching their pace and walking with them back towards the base. "We have all of your work laid out for you so you can sort through it quickly, we have forty five applicants all of which need your attention. Your acceptance list must be turned in before the ceremony this evening. "

Yes, yes, we're aware of what we have to do so you can give it a rest. Have you picked up each applicants scores from their testing?" The sudden pale, blank expression that came over the third seat's face was answer enough. "Baka…"

"I apologize sir I'll go get them right away."

"Don't bother, I need things to get done right. Hinamori," He said turning his attention to her, "As soon as you've dropped off your stuff head over to the academy and collect all the score sheets and any personal notes the testers have on each of them."

"Hai!" She took off as soon as she had her assignment, shunpoing across the rooftops toward her home. Squad members she was familiar with called out warm greetings as she walked across the courtyard to her room and her smile grew despite the long day ahead of her.

She tossed her small pack of belongings onto the bed where she would deal with them later. The short walk from her quarters to the office was filled with more kind welcomes and some sort conversations about her mission. She loved each of her squad members, and had a soft spot for the younger ones remembering how terrifying it could be entering a division… she made sure to try and make each of them feel comfortable when she saw each of them.

The smile that had taken its normal place faded slightly at the sight of their office. The paperwork was piled high, casting a daunting shadow on each of their desks. She took a moment to move around the clutter and open the window shade hoping to make the space a bit more bearable. Satisfied with her work, she sighed and went to her desk searching for a list of their applicants before she headed off to the academy.

But she was caught off guard by a single white rose, pure and thriving, clearly placed there this morning as it showed no signs of withering. She picked up the flower and smelled its crisp and intoxicating scent, it was only then that she noticed the small folded notecamouflaged by the mess of papers on her desk. Still holding the delicate gift up to her growing smile she opened the note, handwritten in his familiar handwriting.

_Welcome Home_

_T.H._

It was such a simple message, only two words, but to her it said so much more. It said he missed her, and loved her, and he was truly happy she had returned. She remembered the fond memory behind the significance of the white rose…

* * *

They had been enjoying the beautiful Saturday together, walking along the road looking through the various shops and booths. She had had to drag him away from his work, and it had been like pulling teeth… His normal bored, and borderline annoyed expression was visible on his face as she gushed over each of the trinkets or clothes she found. Despite his demeanor, anytime she let on that the wanted something, the moment she looked away he would buy it for her. She didn't like him spending money on her, but anytime she protested he simply rolled his eyes and said he didn't mind. Around the end of their day, they happened to pass a flower shop and she couldn't help but stop to take in the amazing sights and smells that were even evident from outside.

"Pick some." He had said. She was somewhat taken aback at the request, this was the first time he had offered they visit any of the shops.

"Oh, no that's ok Shiro-kun. I just wanted to smell them, I don't need one!"

"Baka… I'm going to get you one either way, so you may as well pick out one you like. I have no idea the difference." She giggled at his confused expression as they moved into the shop and he inspected the various flowers. She would tell him the different names of the ones he seemed to look at and a little bit about them. After a while of browsing she looked around the shop once more until she spotted the one she wanted.

"This…" she mused as she picked a pure white rose out of a vase on the shop counter.

"That? But it's so dull, doesn't have any color, and it just smells like water. Pick out the one you really want, don't worry about the cost baka."

"No!" She said in defense of the beautiful flower. "First of all, it doesn't just smell like water; Second, this _is _the one I want…"

He rolled his eyes, but smiled and paid for the flower before they left. She had carried it close to her heart the rest of the evening only letting go of it when he took her to dinner.

"I still don't understand why you picked that stupid flower…" He had said as they walked alone through the dark streets of Seireitei together after dinner.

"Baka… because it reminds me of you." She smiled up at him as they walked, loving the confused and apologetic expression coming over his face. And as they walked underneath the stars he took her hand as she leaned into his embrace for the rest of their walk.

* * *

"Lieutenant?" She was quickly yanked out of the memory by the sudden appearance of the confused shinigami.

"Ah, er, do you know where the list of applicant's is?" She asked stuffing the note into her inside pocket and running across the room to get something to put the rose in.

"Oh yes ma'am," the young man said rummaging through the papers on the captains desk until he found the right one, "here it is." He handed her the paper as she returned with a slender vase now filled with water and the rose and cleared a place on her desk for it. She thanked him before stealing one last glace at the beautiful flower and leaving for the academy.

* * *

"MATSUMOTO!" His voice echoed down the halls of his squads sleeping quarters, it was the middle of the day otherwise everyone would have been woken up for sure. The tall orange haired woman appeared almost instantly looking quite perturbed until she noticed where he was standing. No doubt also noticing his expression of anger. "You were supposed to make sure all these rooms for the new squad members were cleaned out and ready weeks ago! Now I find you've been using them for your personal closets?!"

"Captain I can explain!" She said with an unconvincing laugh to try and play it down. "I was coming to take care of that right now, it won't take me but a second."

"It had better take you less than a second! Get it taken care of!" He left the hall walking away from her as she pouted and mumbled something incoherent after him. It was already going to be a full day, but now he had to go over everything his lieutenant was in charge of to make sure it was done!

He reentered his office to get on with his regular schedule, he would have to deal with Matsumoto's jobs later… Seated in the couches in front of his desk were Caide and the 4th, 5th, and 6th seat all awaiting their schedules for the upcoming week.

"Thank you all for coming, I thought we'd get our times straight early since all these new recruits will be moving in Sunday evening. Caide, you, Rangiku and I will be evaluating them all day Monday so we can see where they all stand. And you three will be leading teams two and three in combat training in the sparing hall."

He had his squad split into teams, like most others did, grouping his shinigami into them based on their skill and experience. Team one consisted of his best men and he was its leader. But this team was rarely needed, and the members of this team also headed the other teams. Caide was the commanding official of team two, his fourth seat headed team three and so on.

The lower teams were all stationed in the world of the living most of the time, carrying out regular hollow assignments. The others remained here and trained, guarded Soul Society and were sent off to the real world to cover serious hollow threats.

After running through the agenda for the rest of the week, he dismissed his men just as Rangiku entered the office with a very proud look on her face. "I'm all done taicho! All the rooms are perfect and ready to go!"

"About time, where did you file all those personnel files, I need to look over them before we send in our list of acceptances tonight."

"Geeze, you're in such a bad mood lately captain…" She pouted as she moved to retrieve the files. Handing them to him, her expression changed into a sly smile. "I saw Hinamori this morning…"

"She's back?"

"Yep! She was running back and forth with paperwork between her office and the academy all morning. She and her captain hadn't been able to start their work on the graduation papers at all till they got back today."

So that's why she hadn't come by… that made sense, all that paperwork left for one day would certainly be a headache, even for Hinamori. He had been worried she hadn't gotten his gift. Lost in his thoughts of her he almost didn't catch the most important factor of his lieutenant's story.

"OI! What were you doing in the square this morning anyway!" Matsumoto's apologetic smile returned as she inched towards the door.

"Oh! Will you look at the time! I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to be at the training grounds! Bye taicho!" She made her exit quickly leaving him alone for the first time all day.

"Baka…" But he couldn't help but let a small smirk form on his face at the thought of Momo being home. A few more hours and all the forms would be sent in, all the paperwork complete and they would both have to be at the graduation.

* * *

She was pretty sure she had never wanted to set her paperwork on fire before, but Tobiume was definitely seeming like a good option right about now. Her captain seemed to be facing similar frustrations as she shuttled papers in between their desks to get both their signatures.

"Hinamori if that's not the last stack I'm resigning…" He glared at the papers in her hand as she placed them in front of him. Judging by his tone, he was nowhere near kidding. She smile she had struggled to keep up all day widened at his reaction.

"I'm happy to say it is sir! All that's left to do is for me to run all this to the academy, just in time!"

As he signed his name on the final paper, he let out a very dramatic sigh. "Wait what time is it?"

"The ceremony starts in an hour sir."

"Ah well crap… well don't worry about the papers, I'll have them sent to the academy, you've been over there enough times today." He rolled his eyes thinking of how many important papers their subordinates hadn't thought to gather for them.

"Are you sure sir? I really don't mind, and I'd feel better if I knew they got there."

"Yeah, don't worry about it, I'll carry them down there myself if I have to, besides, don't girls need like two days to prepare for something like this?"

She giggled at his exaggeration, "Well I suppose I could use the extra time, arigato taicho!"

"No problem, but so help me if I have to see one paper tomorrow It'll be the end of the one that brings it to me… Same goes for you, don't you dare come in, cause then it'll make me look like a slacker." He gathered up the papers and moved toward the door as he spoke, finally leaving the office.

Her smile persisted at his rant, and she moved back to her desk to file away their work and tidy up her desk. After a couple of minutes things were relatively back to normal and she grabbed the vase to carry it back to her room.

She didn't realize how little time she had until she got back to her room and after setting down her rose, looked in the mirror. The busy day had taken its toll on her and the fact that she hadn't slept well since leaving didn't help either… She jumped in the shower and then did her best to tame her long dark hair. Luckily the captains and lieutenants wore their traditional garb so she didn't have to worry about what to wear. She rarely wore much makeup, but today was an exception. Not only was it a formal event, but the nightmares she'd been having wasn't kind to her complexion. Her natural pale skin seemed bruised by the dark circles under her eyes. By the time she was satisfied with her appearance she would have to shunpo just to make it to the academy on time. But just as she was about to leave she took a moment to cut the delicate stem of the rose and pin the flowering bud to her chest, right over her heart where it belonged.

The graduation director had already sent the captains out to the started ceremony by the time she rushed into the room. Luckily she was too busy directing the events to notice her late entrance into the waiting room where the rest of her peers were.

"Peachy-san!" The small pink haired girl abandoned her place in their line to run up and hug her legs almost causing her to fall.

"Hey Yachiru!"

"I'm so bored Peachy-san, do we really have to do this? Cause Ken-chan didn't want to either, but he promised me snacks if I came…" The run-on ramblings of the little girl brought a smile to her face, reminding her that she was indeed home. The rest of her friends greeted her then, the men asking how the mission went, and the girls saying how much they missed her. Before she could really speak to any of them however, the stressed out director came back and snapped at them to all return to their line. She quickly took her place in between Isane and Renji as the room fell silent. They could hear the ceremony then as Captain Ukitake was announced and the following applause subsided.

Then the speaker for the evening went on with some speech about how each of the new graduates should strive to live after the lieutenants as they have worked just as they will have to in order to succeed. Then after some more formal words he started to name off the lieutenants one after another.

As Isane name was called her friend looked at her with a nervous expression and she returned it with a reassuring smile. She watched after her and got an idea of the layout the large ceremony room was prepared in this year.

The room was huge, lined with enormous white stone pillars that reached up to the high ceiling. They never really decorated, but simply let the beauty of the room itself be the decoration. The intricate designs that adorned the walls gave depth beyond the pillars, and hanging an equal space apart were banners proudly bearing the symbols of each division in the Gotei 13.

The only part of the room that ever really changed was the stage and how it was set up. This year the captains were standing on a slightly raised portion of the area where they seemed to tower as an incomprehensible force above the rest of the room. The lieutenants were being ushered to take their places standing in front of their captains.

"5th Division Lieutenant, Momo Hinamori." She was so lost in the sight that she was surprised when her name was called and Renji had to give her a nudge back into reality. She walked, gracefully into bright lights of the stage as applause sounded at her arrival. She had to walk in front of each of the captains to take her place, and her eyes naturally found and focused on him.

It felt like years since she had seen him, but at the same time it felt like only a moment. He was such a normal part of her, it seemed like things were only right when he was there. He had grown so much taller in the past year, now quite a bit taller than her and most others. His short, white hair was in a perfect mess, as she liked to call it, with its strands just barely covering the left side of his face. She couldn't get over how handsome he had grown to be… His gaze was fixated ahead, as all the other captains were, but she thought she noticed him let out a large breath at the sound of her approach, and a slight quiver as she passed. She couldn't possibly smile anymore, she was home.

* * *

Waiting for the ceremony to start was as boring as usual, crammed in a small waiting room with the other captains did provide some slight entertainment though. Kenpachi was growling about what a waste of time all this was and Byakuya was calmly arguing its importance, only irritating the former more.

Finally a very busy looking woman with a headset entered the room, obviously not willing to let anything go against her plans.

"Alright everyone! I need everyone to line up in order so we can begin. We're going to call you out one at a time and you're going to go stand right up there! Any questions?"

"Yeah I've got one!" Kenpachi called out much to the dismay of everyone… "How did the old man get out of this? I don't have time for this crap!"

The petite woman moved directly in front of the man who towered before her. "_You_ are here because you are all the faces of power and leadership to each and every one of those young shinigami. The _captain commander_ is _not _here because they cannot graduate straight into the 1st squad, so naturally there is no reason for him to be here! Any other questions?" She said almost threateningly, "Good, then wait for your names to be called." The woman left quickly, whispering urgently into her headset.

"I like her. Whose squad is she in?" Kenpachi said with a sadistic smile.

"She's not a shinigami! You can't fight her Zaraki." Captain Unohana said with a definitive look. "Now if everyone would be so kind as to move into your spots I'm sure we will be getting started soon." Zaraki glared at her but complied taking his spot next to him. Shunsui took his place on the other side of him as well, and he couldn't help but let out a defeated sigh. He had to spend the rest of the evening next to him…

"Ah Toshiro, you look as serious as ever!" The older captain said in amusement.

"No reason to get excited over a required ceremony." He replied just as Sui fang's name was called and she exited the room.

It took quite a while for the announcer to call out his name, the regular applause followed and he moved out onto the stage into his place. The room was filled with the new shinigami all dressed in their newly acquired uniforms, it was like a sea of black contrasting the white room. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the woman with the headset move quickly but silently through the room back towards the room he had just left. The lieutenants must be gathering in the same room… With this thought he realized who would be in that room, who was probably in that room at this very moment. Suddenly he was very anxious for this ceremony to move on… He knew she was here, Shinji was here, and Matsumoto had seen her, but for some reason it wouldn't be true until he saw her with his own eyes.

After an obnoxiously long speech following their entrance, the lieutenants names were called out as well. He absent mindedly thought he was thankful the 5th squad wouldn't take long to be called…

"5th Division Lieutenant, Momo Hinamori." He hadn't realized he had been holding in a breath until he heard her graceful footsteps and he let the air escape. He didn't allow himself to turn and look at her, but as she passed him he couldn't help but tremble slightly as all the anticipation was over and he knew she was there. All of the built up tension in his body relaxed and it felt as though a weight was lifted off his shoulders.

The ceremony became bearable then, and even pleasant when he remembered that the captains and lieutenants would be seated across from one another for the bulk of the evening forming the walkway to the stage for the graduates. They filed off the stage at the appropriate time, the captains exiting to the right and the lieutenants to the left. In order to keep their exits as smooth as possible the director had planned it so the lieutenants would sit in descending order in the seats which put her almost even with him across the small gap.

That was the first chance he had had to look at her… even through the dim lighting he could discern her beauty, and more importantly her well being. She looked radiant, her long brown hair was down as it normally was, but slightly held back by two small braids that were tied behind her head. She was wearing the same thing as all the other lieutenants but somehow she still managed to stand out. One difference she held was the small bud of a white rose pinned over her chest and tied with a thin decorative purple ribbon. He almost smirked at the sight, it was just like her to wear it…

Then he noticed the barely visible darkness surrounding her bright brown eyes. She had covered it with makeup, and to anyone else it wouldn't be noticeable. She must have had to work very hard to get all those kido barriers up in the human world and decided he would recommend another to assist next time she was called upon to take on a specialty kido assignment.

The ceremony seemed to pass quickly then, whenever he had the chance he couldn't help but steal a glance at her, lost in her smile. Occasionally he would catch her doing the same and she would blush when she saw him looking at her.

As the occasion finally came to its close, he was reminded of the rest of his duties. Now he and the other captains would have to meet with the head of the academy to confirm all of the graduate's future homes. Those that were not accepted by the squad they had applied were discussed and one by one assigned to a division. It was a very tedious process and took longer than normal as there were so many to go through. Luckily the lieutenants were exempt from this particular process, it would be good for Hinamori to get some rest.

After the final folder was closed each of the captains eagerly rose from the large table and formal thanks were given, he was more anxious than most and evaded as much conversation as he could before quietly making his exit.

It was late by now, and unless Matsumoto had dragged her out to some ridiculous outing, the safe bet was that she was at her room. He took the rooftops to save time, and made it there quickly. He could feel her reiatsu the moment he approached the division, but as he neared her door noticed the steady fluctuations indicating she was asleep. Disappointment crept over him but at the same time he was glad she was resting. With another quick glance at the door, he headed back to his own division.

* * *

"No!" She awoke yet again from a mind numbing nightmare and sat up to search the room. She must have fallen asleep waiting for the captain's meeting to end… looking at the clock beside her bed she saw it was around 2am. The bed no longer looked inviting, so she rose and left to try and wash away the nightmare with a cold splash of water on her face. Upon looking up at the mirror once she was done, she realized she absolutely had to get some sleep and reach a solution quickly.

She gathered fresh clothes and a night robe and silently left her room. Most of Seireitei was asleep, and she luckily met no one during her short trip. Within a couple of minutes she was in front of his door, suddenly self conscious about entering. Ignoring the feeling she slipped in the door and made her way down the hallway of his home and into his bedroom. The door was cracked open and she could see him resting peacefully. She almost felt guilty that she might disturb him, he looked so content.

She moved into the room, careful not to make any noise that might bother him, and changed into her night robe and letting down the braids that had held back her messy hair. As gently as she could, she pulled back the blanket that was draped across the large bed blushing as she admired his perfect bare chest. As soon as she slipped into the bed and pulled the blanket over her Toshiro wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him.

"I'm sorry Shiro-kun, I didn't mean to wake you…" She whispered and relaxed within his embrace.

"I'll never mind being woken by you, are you alright?" She smiled at his knowing and concerned tone.

"Of course, now go back to sleep Shiro-kun."

"Alright, but you're telling about it tomorrow…" He tightened his embrace on her and kissed the back of her head as she closed her eyes to enjoy her first night without nightmares since leaving him.


End file.
